barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The Pink Shoes
Barbie in the Pink Shoes is the 24th CGI-animated movie in the Barbie Film Series that was released on February 26, 2013. It is the first Barbie film to be released as a combo pack, Blu-ray or Ultra Violet Disc. The film follows the story of young dancer named Kristyn who wanted to dance of her own dreams. Official Summary "Dance your way to a magical adventure with Barbie as Kristin, a ballerina with big dreams! When she tries on a pair of sparkling pink shoes, she and her best friend, Hayley, are whisked away to a fantastical ballet world. There, Kristin discovers she must dance in her favorite ballets in order to defeat an evil Snow Queen. With performances to the legendary Giselle and Swan Lake ballets, it's a wonderful journey where if you dance with your heart, dreams come true!" Plot The film opens with Madame Natasha overseeing the dancers's warm-up session, and critiquing the children's number. Kristin and Hayley are backstage talking when Tara and Dillon perform their Pas de Deux. Kristin's solo begins and she dances flawlessly, but soon the music overtakes her and she begins to improvise new choreography. Madame Natasha chastises her, causing Kristin to fall and rip her shoes, and warns her not to deviate when the international ballet scouts come. Kristin and Hayley leave to get a new pair of shoes, while Tara's father tries to convince Madame to let his daughter have another solo - Kristin's. But Madame tells him that his daughter already has enough solos and walks away. Meanwhile, while looking for a new pair of shoes, Hayley can't seem to find any Kristin's size (which is five). But then, the costume mistress, Madame Katerina gives Kristin a pair of pink pointe shoes that overwhelm her. When she tries them on, she and Hayley are suddenly transported to a magical world, which turns out to be the ballet world of Giselle, where Kristin has transformed into Giselle. She starts to dance Giselle's solo and dances beautifully. However, when Prince Albrecht asks her to marry him and is interrupted by Hilarion, Kristin rejects them both. Hayley reminds her of the tragic ending of the ballet, and suggests that they leave. As they are about to leave, they are nearly run over by an icy sleigh ridden by the Snow Queen, who rules the ballet world. She demands to know why the dancers have deviated from the story, and where 'Giselle' is. Hilarion tries to cover for her, but the Queen turns to Giselle's mother, Berthe. The Snow Queen knows when Berthe tries to lie to her and turns her into an ice-sculpture. Hilarion and Albrecht agree to work together to find Giselle. Meanwhile, Hayley has figured out that the shoes are behind everything and tries to convince Kristin to take them off. However, Kristin refuses and runs away. When Hayley catches up, she finds Kristin at a lake and that she has now transformed into Queen Odette. Prince Siegfried happens upon them, and asks 'Odette' to dance, while Rothbart looks on. The Prince asks 'Odette' to come his party that night and she agrees. However, Rothbart wants his daughter, Odile to marry the Prince and turns Kristin and Hayley into swans to detain them. The Snow Queen arrives, approves of Rothbart's plan and then leaves to continue looking for the source of the ballet disruptions. After a narrow encounter with Hilarion and Albrecht, Hayley and Kristin are able to fly away and arrive at the party, knowing that only Siegfried can break Rothbart's spell. Kristin is able to interrupt the Prince's dance with Odile, who has been disguised to look like 'Odette', and breaks the spell. Unfortunately the Snow Queen has caught up with them and takes Hayley captive as she 'does not belong in the story.' Distressed, and worried for her friend, Kristin follows the ice trail left by the Snow Queen's sleigh, but breaks down and starts crying as she thinks that it is hopeless in finding Hayley. Hilarion and Albrecht catch up to her, and Kristin explains that her friend is missing. She asks them for help in taking on the Snow Queen and they set off. When they get to the Ice Palace, both men try to convince her of marriage again, but Kristin says she would never be happy if she doesn't save Hayley. Hilarion and Albrecht decide to help her. Inside the palace, the Snow Queen is furious with Kristin, and proves her point by making Hayley dance the Chinese Doll dance from Coppelia, before turning her attention to Kristin and forcing her to dance as well. Hilarion and Albrecht try to save Kristin, but are unable to overcome the Snow Queen's powers. Luckily, Kristin's passion for making up her own choreography allows her to break the Snow Queen's control by herself. As she does so, she undergoes another transformation into a beautiful pink, rose decorated costume. Hayley un-freezes, and asks Kristin if she is finally ready to go home, to which Kristin says "yes" and takes off the pink shoes. As they return magically back in the costume shop, Madame Katerina comes in and reminds them that Kristin needs to be on stage in fifteen minutes. Tara gives her a pair of ballet shoes, and Hayley makes some last minute adjustments to the costume, while the talent scouts watch the other numbers. Kristin comes on stage and begins her dance. As she modulates into her own choreography, her dress magically changes from blue and purple to glittery pink, and everyone agrees that her dance is amazing. The scouts want to feature Tara and Dillon in their company, and ask Kristin to star in a brand new ballet with Hayley as her costume designer. As the dancers leave, Madame Katerina, takes the pink shoes and carefully packs them away, smiling. Starring the Voices Of *Kristyn: Kelly Sheridan *Hailey: Katie Crown *Tara/Hannah: Ali Liebert *Dillon/Prince Siegfried: Brett Dier *Madame Natasha/Snow Queen/Sugar Plum Fairy/Swan Dancer/Stage Manager: Tabitha St. Germain *Rothbart/Thorpe/Peasant: Bill Mondy *Madame Katerina: Lori Triolo *Giselle's Mom/Queen Vera: Teryl Rothery *Albrecht/Ballet Scout #1: Trevor Devall *Hilarion/Ballet Scout #2: Kyle Rideout Featuring the Dancing Of *Kristin: Jenelle Manzi *Tara/Odile/Hailey/Peasant: Erin Rivera-Brennand *Dillon/Prince Siegfried: Evan Swenson *Peasant: Seth Belliston *Cygnets: **Arianna Assaf **Lucia Connolly **Juri Okada **Kaylani Parks Release Barbie in the Pink Shoes was the first Barbie movie to be released on Blu-ray. DVD and Blu-ray Scene Index #Practice Makes Perfect! 5:39 #Rehearsal 6:44 #The Pink Shoes 3:36 #Giselle 13:18 #Swan Lake 2:47 #The Sun! 7:54 #The Ball 7:57 #Finding a Friend 6:28 #Kristin's Way 5:03 #Follow Your Instincts 4:10 #Keep on Dancing 3:04 #Something New 7:51 DVD and Blu-Ray Bonus Features *"Keep on Dancing" music video *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' music video *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' episode ("Accidentally on Porpoise") Bloopers # While Odette and Prince Siegfried are dancing to classical music, Siegfried throws Odette high into the air and there is a record scratch. He begins waiting for her to come down. #Prince Albrecht takes an icicle off of the Snow Queen's shoulder and taste it, remarking that it tastes minty. The Snow Queen glares at him. #While the Snow Queen is delivering her lines, she starts laughing because her microphone comes into the shot. #Siegfried is still waiting for Odette to come back down. #Siegfried tries to deliver a line but repeatedly messes it up. When he gets it right, the crew applauds him and he grins at the camera. #It is nighttime and Siegfried is still waiting for Odette to come down. He has a cup of coffee while he waits. #When Kristin is about to perform, the cow prop is lowered suddenly and it makes her scream. They try again and it hits Kristin on the head. On their third attempt, the cow is upside down, so the crew all laugh. #Siegfried has given up waiting for Odette to come down and has left the shot, but she finally lands so he rushes back in. The crew all laugh again and Siegfried helps Kristin up. Trailer Gallery *''Barbie Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' *''Barbie The Princess & the Popstar'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' *''Barbie Princess Charm School'' *''Barbie A Fairy Secret'' *''Barbie A Fashion Fairytale'' *The Barbie Movie Collection *''Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse'' Music Vladimir Martinka conducted the score of the film. Marian Turner was the orchestra manager, and Kevin Babuder was the orchestrator. The score was recorded in the Slovak Radio Recording Studio, with Peter Fuchs as the recording engineer. Tom Trafalski was the music editor and Paul Talkington was the recording co-editor. The music was mixed by Steve Kaplan. Jim Dooley arranged the music and Samuel Joseph Smythe did additional arrangements. Additional programming was done by Andrew Skrabutenas. The music used when Kristyn faces the Snow Queen is based on Beethoven's Symphony No. 7. Specifically, the arrangement is based on Movement II. Allegretto. The song Albrecht and Hilarion sing together is "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt." Featured Music *"Dance of the Cygnets" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. *"Black Swan Pas de Deux" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. *"Milkmaid Dance", based on "Symphony No. 3 The Eroica" by Ludwig van Beethoven. ** Specifically, the arrangement is based on Movement I. Allegro con brio *"Dance of the Friends" from Giselle by Adolphe Adam. *"Variation of Giselle, Act 1" from Giselle by Adolphe Adam. *"White Swan Pas de Deux" from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. *"Black Swan Pas de Trois", containing an excerpt from Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaïkovsky. *"Dance of the Chinese Doll (Hailey's Dance)" from Coppélia by Leo Delibes. *"Keep on Dancing", performed by Rachel Bearer; written by Jim Dooley, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut; and produced by Jim Dooley and Gabriel Mann. Videos Barbie In the Pink Shoes Official Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Trailer|Official Trailer Barbie In The Pink Shoes Music Video|"Keep on Dancing" Music Video 2013 Barbie In The Pink Shoes Kristyn 2 in 1 Transforming Ballerina Dolls Commercial |Doll Commercial Trivia *The motion capture dancer for Kristyn, Jenelle Manzi, was featured in the documentary'' Living a Ballet Dream: Six Dancers Tell Their Stories''. It was released with the Barbie in the Nutcracker DVD. *The image of Princess Victoria on the side of the DVD for Barbie The Princess & the Popstar was used on the early DVD cover for this film. *The young ballerinas perform the Dance of the Little Swans from Swan Lake. It is also performed in Barbie of Swan Lake by Carlita, Ivan, Marisa and Kelly. *When Kristin says to Hilarion "I think I'll miss you most of all" before leaving the ballet world, it is a reference to The Wizard of Oz; Dorothy says this to Scarecrow before she leaves Oz to go back to Kansas. *The music in the teaser trailer for the movie is a mix of an instrumental version of "Keep on Dancing" and the milkmaid tune. *In the trailers, Kristin finds the shoes by herself, but in the film, Madame Katerina gives them to her. *This is the only Barbie movie that has a short, Land of Sweets. *This movie was not animated in Canada like the others. Goofs *During the time when Kristin was dancing onstage to when her dress transforms, she dances alone, but after Hayley and Madame Katerina praise Kristyn's performance, suddenly there are several cygnets as backup dancers on the stage dancing with her. **Therefore, It's impossible for the cygnets to dance rightly in Kristin's moves, because Kristin makes her own moves *There are several ambiguous directions in the movie: **When Albrecht and Hilarion make a decision to travel due north or south, they chose (base on the coin) to travel on Albrecht decision (to the north). Later, when deciding which way to go, Hayley shows that The Snow Queen went to the opposite direction than Albrecht and Hilarion. Therefore, her destination is to the south which is 'warmer'. **Kristin and Hayley went to the different direction that Albrecht and Hilarion take, but ended up to meet at the same location, at the lake. Also Known As *German - Barbie in Die Verzauberten Ballettschuhe *Spanish - Barbie en La Bailarina Màgica *Latin Spanish - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Italian - Barbie e le Scarpette Rosa *Portuguese - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas *French - Barbie: Rêve de Danseuse Étoile *Albanian - Barbie me Këpucë Rozë *Polish - Barbie i Magiczne Baletki *Swedish - Barbie i De Rosa Skorna *Hungarian - Barbie és a rózsaszín balettcipő *Finnish - Barbie ja Taikatossut *Arabic - باربي في الحذاء الوردي *Persian - باربی در کفش های صورتی *Greek - Μπάρμπι: Η μπαλερίνα με τις μαγικές πουέντ *Russian - Барби: Балерина в розовых пуантах *Czech - Barbie a růžové balerínky *Dutch - Barbie en de Roze Schoentjes *Chinese - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 *Hong Kong -''' Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋' *Macau - 'Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas - 粉红舞鞋' *Georgian - 'ბარბი ვარდისფერ პუანტებში' *Thai - 'บาร์บี้ กับมหัศจรรย์รองเท้าสีชมพู' *Hindi -''' Barbie Pink Shoes Mein - बार्बी पिंक शूज में'' *Hebrew - ''ברבי בנעליה הורודות''''' External Links *Official US Site Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Category:Technicolor Category:Movies